Wanting To Betrothed
by silverwing1
Summary: Alright guys I finally got another chapter out. Yea i know it took forever but....neway there's a ship landing on earth, who is it? bulma takes Serena on a shopping spree, and Vegeta's alive?
1. Default Chapter

Silverwing: Hey what's up? Hey guess what, here's what you've all been waiting for. The to Be Betrothed Sequel. Yay, I'm so happy, I know you guys are too. Okay umm...just to let you know, this part takes place more during Dragonball. I don't know that much about that series cause I don't watch it that much, but I'll make some stuff up. 

*************************************

Wanting to Be Betrothed: Prologue

Serena looked around at the people walking the streets of Satan City. Pluto had told her that she had alreday arranged a place for Serena to live, she just had to find it. She began to walk down the street, as she watched the people she was suppose to protect.

Serena watched a bike rider ride past her with a pair of headphones on. She frowned when she saw a car speeding towards the rider who wasn't paying attention. She noticed that the car wasn't stopping and took off.

The driver of the car honked the horn as they got closer to the bike rider, but he didn't hear it. The drive hit the brakes, but he was about to hit him. The driver shut his eyes hoping to stop in time. The car stopped and the driver opened his eyes, the biker wasn't even there anymore. 

Serena pushed herself up off the ground. She sighed, she hadn't even been there for over an hour and she was already having to save their pathetic asses. She glared at the biker who was sprawled on the ground still in shock of what happened.

"Next time, watch we're your going." She growled, and walked away.

****************************************

Bulma sighed. It was 6:30 and she had just left her friend's house. It was gonna be dark soon, and she had to walk 5 more blocks before she would reach her house. (She's 15 going on 16, so is Serena.) 

"Hey cutie," yelled a male voice. Bulma looked behind her to see three guys who appeared to be between the ages of 17-19. They had on baggy pants with a white t-shirt and black leather jackets. One of them walked towards her. "What's a rich girl like you doing out this time of night all alone, you know the streets in this town aren't safe." The one walking towards her smirked, and pulled out a knife.

Bulma frowned and started to run with the 3 guys following. She ran around the corner, she could hear the pounding of their footsteps behind her. She tried to run faster when suddenly she felt someone grab her, they dragged her into an alley. 

The boy that grabbed her pushed her against the wall. She looked at him to see an evil smirk. 

"Hey boys why don't we have a little fun with cutie here, whadda ya say?" The boys laughed and nodded.

"If you want fun go play a game or sumthin and leave the girl alone, whadda ya say to that?" A voice said.

Bulma looked up to see a skinny boy around her age with beautiful blue eyes. He was glaring at the three boys that were surrounding her. 

The leader glared right back at the new kid. "Why don't you go home and mind ya own business runt." The kid didn't move. "Fine, have it your way. Get him, Ralph."

Ralph stepped toward the new kid with a smirk and pulled out a knife. He looked the new kid up and down then he lunged at him, aiming for his stomach.

Serena didn't move from the place he was standing. She watched as Ralph lunged at her with the knife. Grabbing Ralph's arm, she stopped the knife 5 cm before it hit her. Serena grabbed the knife out of Ralph's hand and twisted his arm, several loud cracks could be heard. Leaning back, Serena kicked Ralph in the side sending him flying down the alley. He didn't get up.

Serena turned back towards the other two boys. They were staring at her in shock. Raising her hand, Serena showed them Ralph's knife as she made a fist around it and broke it in half. The other two boys eye's widened and they ran.

Bulma stared at the kid in shock. She stepped towards him. The kid turned his head towards her. His eyes bored into hers, it felt like he was looking into her soul. Bulma shivered.

"Are you alright?" The kid asked. Bulma nodded. "Umm…yes I am, thank you so much." The kid nodded and started to walk away. Bulma gasped. "No, wait." He paused. "I don't know how I can repay you." The kid waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." He said as he started walking again. "No wait," Bulma cried. "Please, I want to repay you." "I told you, it's not nec-" "I don't wanna hear it. Why don't you come to my house for dinner?"

Serena sighed, what was with this girl. She was inviting a complete stranger into her house. She frowned, food did sound really good right now. Her stomach growled. Serena looked up at the sound of someone giggling. It was the girl. 

Bulma giggled when she heard his stomach growl. "So is that a yes?" The boy looked at her then sighed as his stomach growled again. "I guess so." Bulma smiled as they began to walk towards her house. "I'm Bulma." 

Serena stared at her. She frowned. The girl, Bulma, wanted to know her name. Her frown deepened. 'Not Serenity, or Coli. Too many bad memories.' She could feel the tears coming up, but she pushed them back down, she wouldn't cry now. Maybe later, but not now. 'Ummm…what do I tell her?'

"My names…Serena." Bulma smiled, then her eyes widened. "You're a girl?" She asked surprised. Serena frowned, but then she looked at her clothes, and nodded. "Yeah, umm…people don't bother me as much when I'm dressed like this." Bulma nodded. "Wow, how did you do that stuff before?" Serena sighed. "Ummm…my family is very strong and we practice fighting." "Wow that must be so cool." Bulma replied. Serena just nodded.

"Well here's my house. My parents will love to meet you." Bulma said as she opened the door. Serena looked at the huge complex and nodded.

Serena stared at the new room that the Briefs gave her. So this was what Pluto was talking about when she said that she had everything set up. She looked around the room. There was a queen size bed with white, blue, and black sheets. There was a desk, a small stereo, a nightstand, blue carpet, and there were three doors. One was the closet, one was the balcony, and the other lead to the bathroom. 

When the Briefs had found out she had no family and no place to stay they told her to stay here, she hadn't wanted to, but she had heard Pluto's voice in her head and she told her to accept. So, she did. Serena smirked slightly as she thought about the Briefs' faces when they watched her eat.

Taking out her bag, she unpacked whatever she had. She picked up TJ and placed him on the bed. Then she took out her armor and put it in the closet, and she hung up her spandex. She took her brooches, and her disguise pen and put them on the nightstand. She looked up, Bulma was coming. She walked toward the door and opened. Bulma was standing on the other side looking as if she had been getting ready to knock. Bulma frowned.

"Hey, how did you know I was here?" Serena scratched TJ behind the ear. "I heard you." Bulma raised an eyebrow, but then she just shrugged it off. She looked at the tiger cub laying on the girl's bed and shrieked. "Oh my god, he's so adorable. Oh man, can I pet him, please?" Bulma asked Serena. Serena shrugged. "If he lets you. TJ can be very picky. Yeah go ahead." 

Bulma smiled and reached out to pet the cub when it looked at her. It gave her a hard stare, as if her was glaring at her. It actually kinda scared her. Then it growled. Serena frowned. "Guess not." Bulma just nodded. That's when she realized Serena had no other clothes except the ones she was wearing. "Serena do you have any other clothes?" Serena shook her head. "Well then this means,…**SHOPPING**. Oh yeah." Serena frowned, she wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that.

Bulma didn't notice the frown. She just talked about how much fun they would have. Suddenly she smacked herself in the head. "Duh, that means you don't have any pajamas, well you can borrow some of mine. I'll be right back." Serena stared after her. 'Earthlings are weird.' Then Bulma was back and gave her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, then she went to bed. 

After changing into the pajamas Serena sat outside on the balcony railing. She clutched Vegeta's chain to her chest. A few tears slid down her cheeks. 'Vegeta…' Soon she began to cry silently. She didn't want anyone to hear her.

There was a spark in the sky as something flew down towards the earth's surface. Serena raised her head as she felt it. She stared at the spark that most would have thought to be a shooting star.

"Kakarott…"

Silverwing: Thank god. I finally got this prologue out. I know, I know, it took me forver, but I haven't been home and stuff. Oh and my computer is **GAY, IT'S FREAKIN GAY. NAA, IT'S GAYIER THEN GAY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS. GRRRR…** Sorry bout that. It's just the truth. Anyway if anyone is asking, I'm using my dad's laptop. It's a DELL. Dude, I need a DELL. Neway., please review guys and I'm sorry about the lateness. To those who read my other ssm/dgz story, I'm workin on it. Lata peeps.


	2. the shopping spree from hell: Chapter 1

Silverwing: Aight guys I know it's taking a really long time, but my school's split this year so I don't see my boyfriend or my close friend that much anymore. I only see them on weekends, and durin the week I do school work and hang with my other friends. Neway on to the story.

*******************************************

Wanting to Be Betrothed: Chapter 1

"Kakarott...", she murmured. She jumped off the balcony and flew toward the falling object. Suddenly the object made contact with the surface and there was a huge explosion. The force caused her to fly backward, but she caught herself. She crossed her arms over her face to protect her from the wind and the debris. 

Sensing that it was over Serena opened her eyes and looked around. All she saw was the barren landscape below her. Serena frowned, trying to locate Kakarott's ki, but she couldn't sense it. She flew down low, her eyes searching. She still couldn't sense him. 

Serena sighed, she must have been looking for him for ½ an hour now and she still wasn't having any luck. She was about to give up when she spotted something silverish. She flew towards the crater, landing on the out skirts. She peered into the hole to see a battered up spaceship with sayin markings. She jumped into the hole, and peered through the broken window. He wasn't in there.

She slammed her fist on the side of the ship. "Dammit, where are you Kakarott." She jumped back as the spaceship door swung open. A box fell out. Serena stared at it. Bending down, she picked it up. It belonged to Bardock. She opened it.

There was a folded parchment inside, she pulled it out to see 2 of Bardock's red bandanas, and a scouter. She opened up the piece of paper. 

Coli,

I'm not sure if this will reach you, but I'm hoping it does. I know this is hurting you, but you have to stay strong. Remember who you are Coli. You are a sayin, you are a lunarian. Never forget that. Never let Kakarott forget who he is either. I need you to take care of him. Teach him, teach him everything you know. But remember that no matter what happens, you're not alone. 

Bardock.

Serena wiped away the tears in her eyes, and picked everything up. She put the scouter on, and placed the bandanas in her pockets. She flew off, and began searching for Kakarott again. 

Suddenly she spotted something out the corner of her eye. It was an old man. He was short and stocky. In his arms he held a small child. She gasped. "Kakarott." She flew towards the man, staying out of sight.

"Oh, you poor child. You hit your head pretty hard there. Hmm, what should I call you since you don't seem to know your name? Mmm, how about Goku. Yes, Son Goku. I'll adopt you, and raise you as my own. It does get so lonely out here." The man nodded to himself and scurried inside what looked to be a tiny dojo.

Serena frowned. 'He doesn't remember his name. Dammit he must have amnesia, the old man did say he hit his head.' She thought to herself. 'This guy said he was lonely, maybe I should leave Kakarott here until I figure out what I'm gonna do.' With a sigh, Serena turned around, and flew back to Capsule Corp. With a grunt. Serena through herself on her bed. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

************************************

Serena groaned, as she pulled the pillow over her head. That lady was so damn loud, and too damn happy. The singing became louder as the lady passed by her room. Serena growled in annoyance and curled up in a ball under the covers with the pillow over her head. She was so tired, she didn't fall asleep until about 5:00 am, and it was only 7:00. 

Suddenly the door opened with a bang. "It's time for shopping!" Yelled Bulma as she jumped on to the bed. Serena sat up and glared at her. "What the hell? Do you know what time is? Get outta here."

Bulma frowned, "I can't, remember I told you we were going shopping so get up. Serena just growled and rolled over. Bulma frowned again and pushed Serena off the bed. 

There was a loud growl from the floor, Serena sat up and glared at Bulma. "Look girly, I only got 2 hours of sleep last night so you are gonna have to come back later when I get more sleep." Bulma's eyes widened as Serena stood up. Walking over to Bulma, Serena picked her up, carried her out into the hall, placed her on the floor, and slammed the door shut behind her. Bulma stared at the close door in shock.

**********************************

/5 hours later/

Serena yawned as she walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then hopped into the shower. 15 minutes later she stepped out and dried off. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked back into her room. After pulling on the clothes from the day before she headed downstairs to search for Bulma. 

Bulma was in the living room watching tv and she appeared to be bored out of her mind. Serena sighed, "Alright Bulma, now I'm ready to go." Bulma looked up at her and smiled. "Okay let's go." Bulma yelled as she turned off the tv. She grabbed Serena's arm and ran out to the limo.

When they arrived at the mall, Bulma began to drag Serena to all of her favorite stores. Bulma tried to force Serena to try on all sorts of clothes, but she only tried the things that she liked, and that would hide her tail. About 2 hours after they started, Serena's stomach began to growl extremely loud so they stopped at a restaurant in the food court. Bulma watched in shock as Serena ate enough food for at least six people, at least. 

"Serena? Where the hell does all that food go?" Bulma asked amazed. Serena smirked in return. "Oh, I have a fast metabolism." Bulma looked at her skeptically. "Yea, I'll say." Serena smirked at the expression on Bulma's face. Bulma smiled suddenly, "Come on, we have more shopping to do." Serena groaned as she was again dragged to another bunch of stores. 

At the end of the day, Serena wound up with 20 short sleeve shirts, 10 long sleeve, 8 tang tops, 15 pairs of jeans, 13 pairs of cargo pants, 6 pairs of shorts, 5 miniskirts, 3 pairs of sneakers, 3 pairs of timberlands, 2 pairs of shoes, 2 pairs of sandals and any other personal necessities she would need. 

Serena placed all of her bags on the floor. She groaned, "Shopping with Bulma sure was long and tiring." With a sigh she began to put everything away. 'Gee, don't I miss having someone doing this crap for me.' She thought. Once Serena was done, she put on one of her new pajama sets. Out of all of them she like this one the best because they were light blue with clouds, yellow moons, stars, and planets. 

Serena walked over to the bed, and sat down next to T.J. She smiled down at the sleeping tiger cub, she touched his back lightly. His eyes slid open and he yawned. The small cub stood up and stretched then he crawled into Serena's lap. Serena smiled as he licked her cheek. She sighed, "Oh I'm glad I still have you T.J., I don't think I would be able to do this with out you." As if the cub understood he rubbed his face against hers. Serena giggled as she began to scratch his stomach. "Ahh tomorrow I'm gonna start training again. If I have to actually waste my time protecting these fools, then I might as well do it right." She yawned. "Well let's get some sleep." Pulling down the covers, Serena laid in bed thinking as T.J. sleeping next to her. After almost an hour, she finally drifted off to sleep.

****************************************

Far off on a ship in another part of the galaxy an evil laugh was heard. It was the evil tyrant Freeza.

"Ha ha, well monkeys it seems like you'll be staying with me from now on. This means you'll do what I say, when I say. If I say jump, then you'll jump like the monkeys you are." One person growled in response. Freeza glared at him. "Do you have something to say, Vegeta?" Vegeta glared in return. "Yea I do, I or my men will never serve an evil, gay, self-centered, prick of a tyrant like you. You destroyed my home and for that you will pay."

"Is that so monkey? Do you really think you will be able to beat me? If you do then you are mistaken, for I am far stronger then you or any monkey will ever be." Freeza sneered. "Oh and for your disrespect you shall be severely punished. You Vegeta shall be my example of what happens to those that oppose me. Take this fool to the torture chamber, I will be down in a minute." Freeza smirked evilly.

Vegeta growled and jumped toward Freeza, but he was grabbed by his top two henchmen. Dodoria and Zarbon. They dragged him down to the torture chamber. In this room Vegeta was beat, and whipped. Soon Freeza stood over Vegeta's battered and bruised body. He smirked evilly. "You seem to be keeping your mouth shut after that." At this comment Vegeta spit blood on Freeza's foot. Freeza sighed. "Tsk tsk, I would think you would have learned." With that Freeza kicked Vegeta in the face.

The force of the kick forced Vegeta to fly over toward the wall. Vegeta lay on his back staring at the ceiling on the brink of unconsciousness. He could feel the blackness surrounding him, taunting him. Just when he was about to give into the darkness he heard the voice of his tormentor whisper in his ear. "You will do as I say monkey, and don't ever call me gay again. If you do, I'll show you how gay I can really be." Freeza cackled as he left the room. Vegeta shuddered as he thought about that comment and then slipped into unconsciousness. 

************************************************ Silverwing: I'm done with this one, finally. I dunno guys maybe you guys can help me out, do you think you can give me some ideas? Please I'd appreciate it. Oh what did you think man? Freeza's a sick one isn't? Don't worry guys there won't be any raping of Vegeta unless he tries holding out on Serena, then I can't help him. Lol. Review people. I'm trying to get a new chapter for my other dbz/sm for those of you who want to know. Later guys.


End file.
